Plot Bunnies
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: Various ideas for stories that I've had. The category says Harry Potter, but only because that's the first one I'm uploading. These stories were either not good enough on second glance, or I just couldn't think of any others. I may resume one or more of them in the future, you never know. Thanks! AvatarOfSolarus.
1. Plot Bunnies 1: Harry Potter -Evangelion

Harry/Zeruel (Harry Potter/Evangelion)

Zeruel grunted as she was hurled through the doors of Guf by the awakened Unit-01, struggling in a futile effort to stop her ascent. Her core was all but gone, with just a measely 8% percent of it still intact.

"Damn it!" She roared in Enochian, the transcendant nature of the language making it impossible to hear for the humans below. The only one who could probably understand it was the awakened abomination below her. "You have no idea what you are causing! If you had given back Adam the first time, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" She screamed, her whole body now partially through the massive multicolored, ripling portal.

She used her newly aquired humanoid arms to grasp at the doors edge, to give her a few more seconds of life before she was presumably torn apart by the innumerable amount of souls in the Chamber of Guf. Looking at the awakening EVA below, she grunted out the name of the soul occupying it. "Yui Ikari." The Eva's eyes snapped to her in surprise, wondering how the angel knew that. "We're called angels for a reason, you filthy abomination." She snarled. The EVA stayed unmoving, still building energy to cause third impact. "Listen and listen well, I can feel your intentions for humanity and why you want to use Adam and Lilith's power to do it. Your intentions to use your son in such a way is dispicable and abhorrent." She spoke, the environment around the two godlike beings seeming to slow to a crawl. "You will cause Shinji to go to hell because of your manipulations."

The Eva roared at the statement, a halo forming under it's feet as it rocketed upwards in anger.

Zeruel chuckled mirthlessly at the sight. "Unfortunately for you, despite all of your disgusting acts, it won't work." She revealed, before letting go of the legendary gate and allowing herself to be pulled into the void. She watched as the Eva seemed to freeze at her last statement, before being impaled by a very familiar looking spear. 'The Longinus? No, it also feels like the spear of Cassius. But how..?' She pondered, before she clenched her hands in anger when she felt that the aura was weaker and nowhere near as pure as it should be.

"So those Lilin created a fake spear. How dare they!" She screamed in anger, not even noticing that she was losing consciousness. The doors of Guf suddenly slammed shut, leaving Zeruel in complete darkness, floating weightlessly in the chamber of unborn souls.

[Scene Change - Hogwarts, The Forbidden Forest]

Harry turned and walked away from the sight of four enormous dragons, happy that Hagrid had been kind enough to warn him, but still terrified at the idea of facing a beast that normally took more than eight wizards each more skilled than he was to bring it down.

'How am I supposed to do this?' Harry thought dejectedly, looking around the Forbidden Forest as he walked back towards the castle. 'Aragog would be a more preferable opponent at this point.' He sighed, recalling how Hagrid said that one of the dragons - the Hungarian Horntail - actually regularly killed and ate Acromantulas.

He carried on walking along for a while, wallowing in dejection at the task he would have to face. The denizens of the forest observed the fourteen year old as he wandered vaguely towards where the castle was, snickering in delight as if they knew the boy was doomed.

Suddenly, all noise ceased. Harry snapped his head up, looking around in alarm at the absence of sound in the forest. Even with it's notoriously creepy silence, the forest always at least had the usual sounds of crickets and wind, but even those were silent. It wasn't normal silence either, it was as if something else was drowning out all the noise but said thing could not be percieved by his ears.

END (This was an unfinished chapter.)


	2. Plot Bunnies 2: Harry Potter - High DxD

Harry Potter: The Queen (Harry Potter/Highschool DxD)

Rias sighed boredly as she trudged through the snow covered streets, the laughter of playing kids and amicable adults talking to each other having no effect on her mood. She was dressed differently to usual, wearing a white woolen outdoor robe fastened at the front, contrasting nicely with her crimson hair. Covering her feet were knee length black leather heeled boots, catching a few stares as she wondered down the street, absently looking around.

She failed to notice - or rather ignored - the stares that the male teen population were giving her, even some girls stared in awe and even angered jealousy because of their boyfriends staring at her. It was expected really, she was a sight to behold. Even at fifteen, she had the well-endowed figure of a woman in her early twenties, with large breasts and a lithe, toned body and pale creamy skin. Her long crimson hair drew people's gaze, and her beauty kept it on her.

"So bored..." She groaned, having found the supposedly 'magical' village to only be magical in the literal sense of the word, not the fun sense. While to any other human or wizard hogsmeade village may seem impressive or even fun, she was niether a wizard nor human.

She was a devil.

Being heiress to the Gremory family, little sister to the current Lucifer and friends with the sister of the Leviathan, Rias Gremory's life was full of spectacular events, most of which could put to shame the wonderous sights of the British Wizarding community. Still, that was not the reason she had no interest in these sights, the real reason was...

She was a Japanophile.

She was obsessed with the culture of the Japan, from the traditional practices to the anime - especially the anime- she loved it. As a result any other culture was particularly mundane to her. Even this magical british society was uninteresting - the magical objects and sights found here were found in far higher quantity and quality in the underworld, and the old architcture made her lose interest quickly.

Walking past a joke shop, she stared absently at the spinning rocket in the window. "Hah... pointless." She pouted. 'Why did nii-sama have to send me here? I know I haven't got a peerage yet, but sending me to such a boring place is a crime. Surely Akeno could have come with me at least.' She pouted.

"Uh, excuse me - are you okay?" Blinking in slight surprise, Rias turned to her right to see a boy of around forteen years of age standing next to her. He seemed to be looking at her in worry.

"My apologies, I was in my own head, what was it you were saying?" She asked politely. 'He's rather cute looking.' She admitted to herself, finding his messy black hair and green eyes to be quite charming.

The boy cleared his throat. "Sorry, I asked if you were okay. You had a rather blank look, I thought you might be sad." He said.

"Did you now?" She asked, intrigued. "I suppose you could say I am sad." She said, looking back at the spinning firework that had now turned into a lollipop. 'What's the point in that?' She shook her head.

Harry paused, not really knowing why he came over here. After the first task of the tournament he had thought everything would go back to normal once Ron saw how difficult the tournament was and how much Harry didn't want to do it. That hadn't happened, instead Ron seemed to have gotten even more angry, making the excuse that if Harry could have done it then so could he.

Even Hermione hadn't stayed friends with him, and while they weren't enemies, their relationship had deteriorated to where they were more like aquaintances than friends. Harry was struggling in his mind to find something he enjoyed about this school year, and the only thing that stood out was that the french champion seemed to be quite friendly towards him.

"I'm not in the best mood either." Harry muttered, not realizing it was said aloud.

Rias looked at him, sensing that Harry's mood was a genuine state of unhappiness, rather than her own mood that was caused by boredom. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked, smiling kindly. She didn't know exactly why she cared about what was wrong with this boy, but she could sense something special about him. That alone warranted friendliness to see what it was at least. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, it's nice to meet you..?" She trailed off.

"Harry Potter." He said, expecting the widening of the eyes or her eyes to snap up to his forehead looking for his scar.

"Nice to meet you." She repeated good naturedly. Harry blinked in surprise, she hadn't gaped, asked to see the scar or had any other reactions.

'Wow, now that I think about it, expecting those kind of reactions makes me sound fairly concieted.' He thought. He supposed that he shouldn't expect that from everyone, after all the students from other schools hadn't seemed to care about his celebrity status.

"Woah, he totally just zoned out." Rias muttered, watching Harry's gaze seem to go blank.

Harry snapped back to attention at her comment, blushing slightly at his action. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind lately and I'm having trouble focusing on it all." He explained. Remembering that she asked if he wanted to talk about it, he carried on. "Have you heard about the triwizard tournament?" He asked.

Rias nodded. "Yes, I actually wanted to attend but I don't have a pass to go to the school. It's a shame, I have to be here for three months. It's likely the only thing that would have alleviated my boredom." She sighed, crossing her arms.

Harry nodded. "Well originally it was meant to only have three champions, but someone planted my name in the cup so I got chosen as well." He said, his voice slightly bitter at the end.

Rias tilted her head to the side slightly. "You don't seem too happy with that."

Harry's eye twitched. "Happy?! My friends have all but abandoned me because they're jealous, thinking that I was the one who snuck my name into the goblet, even though I've denied it probably hundreds of times; my entire school apart from a few of my own house have villified me, and I can't make any friends from the other schools because they're too suspicious that I'm trying to get an advantage over their own champion!" He rattled on, listing all the things that were bothering him, barely even aware of Rias' presence anymore. "-so no, I'm not happy!" He exclaimed, breathing a little heavily and his face slowly taking a sad look as he realized that he was alone once again.

Rias narrowed her eyes. 'I'm sure Harry didn't feel it as the signature was tiny, but during that little outburst I definitely sensed a power spike that had a signature identical to that of a sacred gear user.' She thought. 'It was quite powerful, being high-class from what I could sense, but I have a feeling it's supressed, I couldn't tell what it's type was, as well as the fact that the power felt like it was pressured.' She analyzed.

END (This was an unfinished chapter)


	3. Plot Bunnies 3: Harry Potter-MahoukaKR

Harry Yotsuba: The Tartarus

Summary: Lily Evan's father, unknown to anyone was actually a Yotsuba; cast out of the family and banished to England after shaming the family name repeatedly. So when Harry is forced out of Dumbledore's custody into the hands of Kaguya Yotsuba, the world as we know it will tremble before the repercussions.

A/N: Original changes to canon this chapter: The ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) is changed to ICM (International Confederation of Magic).

Chapter One

"Strategic-class agent codename: Tartarus. Congratulations on another successful mission." A voice said through the headpiece of the combat suit.

The wearer looked over the enormous flat area of sand that was a rather large section of the Sahara desert, which used to be filled with rolling dunes, soldiers numbering in the thousands having traversed it for strategic advantage. The had obviously never expected a Strategic-class magician. Then again, his magic though devastating did not make a sound, nor did it make any shockwaves; unlike the rest of the strategic class magicians whos magic created either flashy spectacles or huge explosions.

"Roger, thank you Major. I'm looking forward to the time off." he said, floating up into the air and rocketing into the distance, breaking through the sound barrier, accelarating to mach 15. No other words needed to be exchanged between the agent and the Major, there was no point. They were not friends, purely because Harry found no emotional benefit in becoming friends with Major Harunobu. He was more friendly in person, sure. But there was no reason to be at the moment.

He reached the edge of the desert with a fast pace, where a private jet awaited him, looking comfortable but fast. He touched down nearby the hatch, where he took his helmet off; revealing a similar looking face as that of his friend Tatsuya, but with the hair being messier and the eyes being a startling green. He nodded to the attendants, who all bowed in respect.

"Harry-sama." An aged voice spoke. Turning, Harry found one of the Yotsuba's personal assistants. He was dressed somewhat like a butler, but he had told Harry he liked the outfit and had picked it himself, so Harry didn't protest too much. He had greying gelled back hair, and a steriotypical twirly grey moustache. "Maya-sama has detailed that you are to go straight to England instead of going back to Japan as originally planned, she will meet with you shortly." He explained.

Harry sighed in annoyance. He didn't really want to go to England to observe the stupid European magical tournament in the first place. He had been somewhat appeased by the fact that Maya was going to accompany him, but it seemed that would be delayed for now. "Fine. Tell the pilot he can take off whenever." He said, thinking it was better to just go with it for a while.

"Certainly sir." the butler spoke, going to tell the pilot.

Harry sat in one of the comfortable seats, his mind going over the various possibilities and scenarios of how he would deal with being in England. Truly he did not know why he cared so much, seeing how only one generation of his maternal family had been English. He stretched, having changed into suit trousers and a white dress shirt in the plane bathroom.

He felt his phone vibrate, and seeing who it was, he smiled and answered. "Moshi moshi?"

"Mou, Harry-kun. Why must we be separated like this?" A demure voice asked him immediately.

Harry chuckled. "This was your doing Maya-chan. Don't act like some otherworldly force did this." He said.

He could practically feel the pout from the other end of the line. "It was not my fault. The military just had to go and order Tatsuya to destroy an entire naval fleet, so now I have to appease the other families who think we're going to use him as a weapon to dominate them." She said. "As if we don't already." He heard her mutter.

"One of the burdens of being the strongest of the seven sages I suppose?" Harry asked.

Maya sighed in frustration at his comment. "Indeed. I think I only accepted the position of a sage in the first place because it gave me access to Echelon III." She said. "God knows that I wouldn't have if that wasn't a perk." She bemoaned.

"Imagine what it would be like if they knew we're both strategic class magicians as well." He said.

Maya grunted. "That would be awful." She sighed. They both enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Maya spoke again, this time in a softer tone. "I do miss you Harry. We haven't seen each other in over a week." She said sadly.

Harry frowned, also unhappy at their separation. "I miss you as well. Just hurry to England once you're done okay?" He smiled.

"I will. Remember to get a proper wand crafted while you're there. See you soon my love." She said.

"Will do, see you soon." Harry repeated, before hanging up.

[Timeskip]

The plane ride lasted for another 20 minutes at mach 10, landing in Heath-row airport without problems. He didn't have much, so he stepped off the plane after putting on a mid thigh length jacket while carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. Stepping down the exit of the jet, he spotted a woman of around 30 years old with brown hair and a monocle waiting for him. She was quite attractive, but nowhere near as attractive as he knew some other women and creatures to be.

He walked up to her, smiling politely when she noticed him. She kept a neutral face, though the slight widening of her eyes indicated that she seemed surprised at something. 'Probably my age. They no doubt expect me to be fourteen.' He mused. He stopped a few feet away. "Hello, Madam Bones I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, you're mister Potte- Sorry, Yotsuba, then." She confirmed, correcting his name when she remembered being told that he preferred to be called Yotsuba to avoid people gawking at him for his boy who lived fame. Despite her slip, he nodded in confirmation. She looked to the two wizards accompanying her, no doubt aurors. They nodded back at her and apparated away, causing Harry to blink.

He then remembered his teachings, along with Maya's words about wizards having spells that were far more vast in number than a Magicians, that any wizards could use barring a few. However, they were also much less potent and they were more restricted in altering the spells. They could not be overpowered, for instance. If a wizard tried to pump more than the required magic for a levitation charm for instance, it would not just raise up quicker or further, the instability caused by the large amounts of magic would either cause the spell to fail or to implode the object.

However a magician could, as long as he had trained to do so safely or to achieve the intended purpose, overpower any spell they could perform. Also, they could alter the very core of a spell. For instance, Tatsuya had altered a listening spell so that when amplifying a certain sound it intensified the vibrations to the point it cause a sonic boom equal to a jet instantly accelerating to mach 10, or 10 times the speed of sound; instantly obliterating anyone's eardrums within a 200 meter radius.

Harry himself preferred the magician's type of magic, though he could see that wizarding magic had its uses, particularly the distortion in space-time that allowed those two aurors to teleport. He had heard of it before- 'apparition'; he believed it was called.

"Mister Yotsuba?" Amelia asked, when she noticed his attention slip.

Harry shook his head and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that, we magicians don't come to England often enough to see wizarding magic. I perform it, but that apparition magic looks extremely useful, I haven't learned that." He explained.

Amelia let out an 'ah' of understanding. "I see. I agree, it is quite the useful spell. It doesn't even require a wand, or a CAD? That's what magicians use, right?" She asked, interested in magicians as she hadn't really learned much about them apart from when a few had come to the English Ministry concerning matters of the ICM, or 'International Confederation of Magic'.

Harry nodded. "Interesting. However you are mistaken on one part; CAD's are not the same as wands. Wands channel and focus a wizards magic and can be used for any spell, however magicians can perform many spells without a channel and CAD's are only used for spells when the magician either cannot perform the spell without using it, or if it is not feasible for the range they can cast it without a CAD. There are many other reasons to use a CAD, but those are two of the main ones." He corrected her.

Amelia stood in shock, wide eyed that most magicians used wandless magic. It was something so rare in wizard society and even when a wizard could use it they had to be extremely powerful and even then could usually only cast the least complicated of spells such as lumos, wingardium leviosa or a simple incendio. "Wow, I never knew something like that." She muttered. "Still, we must be going to the ministry to get you your emissary pass allowing you into Hogwarts to view the Triwizard tournament. After that I will show you how to floo to the three broomsticks in Diagon Alley so that you can visit your vaults like you asked. " She said.

Harry grinned. "Will you be apparating us to the ministry?" He asked eagerly.

Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes and if it interests you so much I can get one of the instruction books they provide at the ministry examination department." She said. Holding her arm out, she gestured for Harry to grab it. "Grab onto my arm, and I will side-along apparate you. I warn you, this will feel immensely strange." She warned as he held on to her arm.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "How strange?" He asked.

Amelia smirked. "This strange." She said, and the world surged into a world of colors as Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a straw. Just as it started to make him feel sick, they reappeared in the ministry atrium, where Amelia looked impressed at how he handled it.

[Time skip]

They now stood in front of the floo, after Amelia had taken him to the events office to collect his access card, which looked like a normal ID card with his name, title, country of origin and type of visitor (emissary in his case). They had managed to avoid any confrontations with people, and apart from a few strange looks at Harry, nothing much happened except what they had planned.

Harry stood in front of Amelia, who was explaining how floo's worked. When he realized you stepped into a fireplace to go somewhere else and come out another one, he immediately began to imagine all of the ways people would make themselves look stupid by using one in the muggle world. He explained this to Amelia, who actually looked sheepish and muttered that it happened more than she would have liked.

END (This was an unfinished chapter)


	4. Plot Bunnies 4: Harry Potter - Marvel

**Harry: Son of Gaea (Harry Potter / Marvel Universe)**

Harry stretched his arms over his head, barely able to pay attention to the Dean making the end of year announcement of grades. Currently they were handing out the diplomas to the undergraduates that have just finished their degrees, turning them into college grads. He was sat on the stage with the professors as the highest ranking student that year, as well as because he was claiming his Dual Doctorate in Molecular Physics and Astrophysics.

"Bored, are you?" He turned to his left to see his project partner, Jean Grey. She was smiling at him, her long red hair framing her face as it spilled out from her graduation cap. "Come on, pay attention. Just now he'll be calling you up and you'll be in your own little world." Jean was probably just as intelligent as he was, and the only reason she wasn't being honored along side him on the same level was because she had missed a few days due to illness.

The reality was that she was a mutant, and her powers had been going through a 'maturation period' as she called it. She had almost gone to the Xavier school for gifted youngsters, but pressure from her parents had made her decide to go to college instead, which is how she met Harry.

One day she had been in the lab when a tray of dangerous chemicals had almost fallen onto her head, but she had caught them with telekinesis in front of Harry, which is how he had discovered she was a mutant. At first she had broken down, terrified to lose her best friend, but after Harry had hugged her and told her he thought no less of her, she had been immensely relieved.

Harry smiled. "Sorry, Phoenix girl." Harry taunted, making her nudge him in the side stealthily, causing him to grunt.

"And now, please welcome the now Doctor Harry Potter, earning his doctorates for Molecular Physics and Astrophysics as well as Doctor Jean Grey, for her doctorates in Molecular Physics and Neuroscience!" The dean announced, causing the crowd to clap politely.

Harry and Jean stepped up and accepted their certificates, making their own speeches and acceptances. Soon event came to an end, with Harry and Jean being the highest level achievers this year and thus the last event.

Harry and Jean walked arm-in-arm out of Caltech's arena that they used for the graduation. Jean had already discreetly incinerated her and Harry's ceremonial robe and cap, leaving her in some simple black jeans and green shirt that she had changed into. Harry was now wearing a black t-shirt, a white hoodie and black jeans.

"Do you have to go, Harry?" Jean whined, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning in close.

Harry chuckled as he put his arms around the telepath, bringing her in close. "Yes, Jean. I'd love to come with you to show your parents your Doctorate but I have to get to my Sojutsu exam." He explained.

"Fine..." She sighed, leaning her forehead against his chest, enjoying the embrace.

"Hey." Harry kissed her forehead, making her pull back enough to see his face. "I'll see you later, okay? We can go to that seafood place you like."

Jean smiled. "Alright, I suppose I can go a few hours without you." She conceded, leaning in she kissed him full on the lips; he responded in kind, initiating a brief make-out session. It attracted quite a few stares, a few people even looked away with blushes at the intimate contact displayed so openly.

Separating, Jean grinned as Harry stumbled from the kiss. It always happened, unknown to Harry it was because of her naturally enormous presence as a Phoenix avatar, it always left Harry stumbling from the experience.

Harry grumbled. "Dammit, again?" He muttered. "See you, Jean." Harry waved, making his way to the gym.

"Bye Harry!" Jean called, jogging home to see her parents.

Harry smiled, waving good naturedly to the people he passed around the campus. He soon made it to the campus dojo, it was a simple building, as not many students actually practiced any form of martial arts. Science geeks aren't really known for their fighting skills after all.

"Just me, huh?" Harry said as he stepped inside. The interior was simple, looking like a typical japanese dojo, with the wooden floors and paper doors. He quickly made his way to the changing room, where he changed into his black hakama and grey Gi.

Making his way into the Dojo, he was greeted by the sight of his sensei, Tony Masters. He was quite a large man, though for some reason he always hid his face, in this case it was behind a ninja looking mask. Other than that his attire matched Harry's though he had one more marking on his black belt than Harry did.

Tony stood with his arms crossed. "You made it, good." He nodded, picking up two practice spears, he tossed one to Harry.

Harry caught the spear deftly and settled into a stance. "No speech about my final exam, sensei?" He asked.

Tony huffed. "It'd be a waste of time. Martial arts is not about the grandeur or the achievement and recognition of skill, it is about learning to fight. Whatever purpose one uses his skills for once they are mastered is the only thing that matters."

Harry nodded. "Of course, sensei."

"Good. Now, begin!" Tony exclaimed.

He immediately dashed forward to bring a straight jab to Harry's torso, which Harry swept to the side, following with a smooth flow into a side swipe after spinning with his momentum. Tony brought his spear around to a vertical position, which Harry knew would block his strike but he kept going as stopping now would be a bad choice.

Sure enough, Harry's spear was deflected with a loud crack of wood. Tony quickly dropped and brought his legs around sharply for a sweep kick that Harry jumped over; the green haired prodigy brought his spear down in an overhead slash which Tony rolled away from. The masked man recovered from the blow which almost hit his shoulder and sprang back up to his feet.

"Phew, you almost had me there. Still, is that all you have?" He taunted.

Harry grunted. 'Come on, I have to do this.' "I'll show you what I have!" He exclaimed, dashing forwards at blinding speed, making Tony blink and scramble to react it was so fast. Harry appeared in front of Tony, striking him continuously over and over again. Most of the hits were blocked, though a few managed to make it through.

Tony tried to resist and strike, but smiled proudly when he was unable to, and was put on the defensive. "Hyah!" Harry grunted, and with one final lunge he managed to knock the spear out of Tony's hands and hold the end that would have the blade at his master's throat. Harry panted, being out of breath from the extreme exertion. "Yield." He demanded.

Tony smirked. "Fine, I yield." He acknowledged, causing Harry to sigh in relief and fall on his back. "You did well, Harry. I know I said martial arts was not about the accomplishment, but I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge your skill. Well done." He said, holding out his hand.

Harry smirked and took it, bringing himself to stand again. He bowed. "Thank you, sensei."

Tony scoffed. "I'm not your teacher any more. You are hereby classed as a Master Sojutsu practitioner. We're equals." He said, though he bowed anyway.

Harry turned and made his way to the changing rooms. "I'll see you later! I'll have to keep my skills in shape somehow! Don't think you've gotten rid of me!" He said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You aren't the only one who needs to keep his skills fresh." Tony replied. When Harry was finally out of the room, Tony grimaced under his mask and fell to his knees, coughing out blood. 'Jesus, he hits hard.' He thought. Feeling around his chest, he inspected his wounds. 'A few broken ribs and some quite bad bruising.' He concluded.

"He has to be a mutant. It would explain why I can't mimic his movements and why he is so damn strong." He smirked, rising to his feet. He looked in the direction Harry went. "You're destined for great things, Harry. I can tell." He smiled, before coughing out blood again. "...I need a hospital." He wheezed.

[With Harry]

Having changed out of his martial arts clothes, Harry made his way out of the Campus and onto the streets of Los Angeles. He looked at his watch. "I should start making my way home so I can get ready." He muttered, referring to his date with Jean.

As he walked towards his apartment, he thought upon his life so far.

When he had been young, he lived with his Aunt Petunia Dursley and Uncle Vernon Dursley. They weren't the most accomodating family, having treated him with cold indifference. At least they did when they weren't forcing all of the daily house chores on him.

He was miserable, until he finally started school where he excelled rather dramatically. He became top of his class, and although the Dursleys tried to accuse him of cheating by swapping his own tests with his cousin Dudley's, he resisted the temptation to let Dudley outperform him. He continued to excel to the point he skipped several years of school.

It took until he was recommended by his school to skip to High School at age nine that someone finally took notice of the way his relatives treated him. When he had told his Uncle about the offer, his Uncle had freaked out, accusing him of cheating Dudley out of his oppurtunities. He had beaten him, and refused to sign the form that would let him attend high school.

The next day when he went to tell the headmaster of his school about his Uncle's declining of the offer, the man had noticed Harry's twitchy behaviour. When asked what the matter was, Harry reluctantly told him about his Uncle shouting at him and using his belt on him for his 'freakishness'.

The headmaster had been angry beyond words, and immediately called child services, who discovered Harry's bedroom under the stairs, as well as several other signs of abuse. Harry was quickly taken away and put into an orphanage in London for the academically gifted, where he continued his education until he turned twelve, by which time he had finished High School.

Some americans had been on a business meeting in London that day, and decided to visit the orphanage as the mother had recently turned sterile, even though they wished for another child. They took a liking to Harry, and asked to adopt him. Some errors arose when they were denied adoption, and though they didn't become his parents, they managed to take custody of him by becoming his legal guardians, similar to when a god-parent would take care of a friends child after they died.

And so Harry met John and Elaine Grey.

After moving to America, Harry discovered that they had a Daughter that was two years older than him. She had also finished highschool early, though later than Harry himself did. They quickly became friends, and then best friends shortly after. They both took stay-at-home college courses, though Harry was perturbed to discover that he was not allowed to skip grades and was forced to complete the entire four years. He double majored in Physics and Biology, and took Sojutsu (Spear Techniques) classes on the side.

After turning sixteen he and Jean had admitted to each other that they felt something more than friendship, and so decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend but agreed to not do anything intimate until Harry turned eighteen. He then enrolled at Caltech for his Master's degree which only took him a single year, then continued onto his Doctorates in Molecular Physics and Astrophysics, which took him another two years, bringing him to his current age of nineteen.

"It took a while, but I suppose I can't be unhappy with my life." Harry muttered.

"Hey, hands up jackass!" Harry turned to see four thugish looking guys behind him, and gulped when he saw two of them holding guns.

'Damn it, where's Jean when I need her! I can't take them either, they're too far away. I'll have a hole in my head before i get within arms reach.' He said. "Okay, guys. Just calm down." He said, putting up his hands.

"Calm down?! Shut up, punk!" One of the ones holding a gun said.

"Just get his wallet, Dane." The other gun-wielding thug said calmly.

He huffed. "Whatever." Inching foreward, he reached for Harry's pockets.

'Bad move.' Harry smirked. He quickly jabbed the elbow of the man's arm, making him drop the gun which Harry caught. Quickly spinning the man into a position that covered most of his body, Harry held the gun to his head. "Now, just put the guns down, or your friend Dane gets a liquified brain." Harry demanded.

"You don't have the nerve!" The other thug said, while the two unarmed ones looked at them hesitantly.

"Maybe we should just leave, man. Real violence wasn't part of the deal." One of them said, the other agreeing.

"Shut up!" The armed one said, accidently firing off his gun. The bullet impacted the meat shield in the stomach, though it also managed to pierce through to Harry's chest, puncturing his liver. "Shit! Let's get out of here!" He said, making to run away as Harry fell to the ground, blood pooling from his wound.

"Shit..." Harry grunted, coughing up blood and watching as the thugs ran.

"You won't be leaving." A deep voice said, and the thugs slowly came to a stop in front of a very large looking man with gold eyes.

"The fuck?" One of the thugs muttered.

He also happened to be wearing golden armor. The man had his hand resting on the pommel of a large sword, making the thugs gulp. "You think you can injure his Majesty and live? Insolent mortals. I, Heimdall, assure you that you should be thankful his mother was not watching." The man intoned.

The thugs all started laughing. "What, he needs his mommy?"

Heimdall frowned, unamused. "Idiots." He muttered. Walking forward, he knocked all three out with a single swing of his large arm, making Harry widen his eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered. He was leant against the wall, holding his chest.

Heimdall, due to his extreme senses, heard him. He put his fist to his chest and leaned foreward slightly. "I am known as Heimdall, your Majesty." He introduced himself, before relaxing and resting his hands on his sword yet again.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Like the Norse Guardian of Asgard?" Harry asked, ignoring the 'Your Majesty' for now.

Heimdall smiled, amused. "Yes, exactly like that." He looked at Harry covering his wound. "Are you well?"

"I need a Hospital." Harry winced.

"Are you sure?" Heimdall asked.

Harry looked at him strangely. "Uh, I just got shot. So yes, I'm sure."

Heimdall pointed to his wound. "Do you feel any pain?"

Harry furrowed his brow in annoyance. "What kind of question is that? Of course I feel..." However when he really payed attention to the wound, Harry found that he was actually no longer in pain. "What the hell?!" Harry exclaimed. Moving his hand, he found that the bullet wound was gone, not even a scratch remained, just a hole in his shirt. He looked up to see Heimdall standing there, with no surprise evident on his face. "What is this? Am I a mutant?" He wouldn't mind if he was, it would bring him closer to Jean.

Heimdall shook his head. "No."

Harry frowned, standing up. His feet wobbled for a second, but he steadied himself quickly. "I'm not a mutant? What am I then, and who are you, really? You said you knew my mother a minute ago." Harry asked.

Heimdall sighed. "I cannot tell you right now, I came because you were in danger." He said.

Harry gritted his teeth. "You have to be kidding me! You just come here, say you know who my mother is, knock out three thugs in one swipe, then you show me that I can heal. Now you expect me to just leave it alone!? Like hell!" Harry exclaimed.

Heimdall sighed. He considered his options for a moment before looking back at Harry. "I cannot help you directly, but I suppose I can give you pointers. Go to Puente Antiguo in New Mexico and find Doctor Erik Selvig. With him will be a lost man. Stay with him and you'll find your way."

Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Oh, one more thing."

Heimdall pressed his hand to Harry's forehead, causing him to grunt in pain as his entire body felt as if it was on fire. When he took his hand away, Harry fell to one knee, breathing heavily. "What the Hell was that?" Harry breathed.

"I took the seals off of your powers. Your true nature will no longer be hidden. Now, I must go." Harry shielded his eyes when a bright light impacted the area Heimdall was standing on, and continued to do so until he felt the light dissipate. When he removed his hand, Heimdall was gone and so was the light.

Hearing groaning, Harry saw that the thugs were beginning to awaken, so he hurried out of the alley, not wanting a repeat of the previous events.

'What the hell?' Harry thought, noticing that he was running much faster than he was able to previously, even though he was only trying to jog. He looked at the world around him, and saw that everyone else seemed to be moving in slow motion. However, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, causing him to trip over a curb and tumble into and through a wire fence.

"Woah! Are you alright man?" Harry heard. Looking up from his prone position he was greeted by a random guy standing over him.

Harry slowly stood. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." he said, brushing off his hoodie.

'That was so wierd. This guy just came out of nowhere.' He heard the guy say.

"What?" Harry said.

The guy looked at him strangely. "Huh? I didn't say anything. You sure you're okay?"

Harry frowned. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." He said, starting to walk away.

"Whatever man." The guy said. 'What a wierdo.'

Harry ignored the voice and stood on the sidewalk, looking for a street sign. "Where am I, where am I..." He muttered. Finding one, he slumped. "Damn. I'm fifteen miles away." He moaned. 'Wait.' He thought. "Before I when I was in that alley I was barely a mile away from Caltech. Now I'm over thirteen miles away!" He gasped. "I was only running for about twenty seconds, wasn't I?" he breathed. "That's almost a kilometer a second!" He realized.

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and sighed in relief when the caller I.D. showed Jean's name. Tapping the answer key, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Jean?" He said.

"Harry? Babe are you okay? I've been waiting at the seafood place for the past twenty minutes!" She said.

Harry cursed. 'Should I tell her?' He wondered. 'No, I need to. But I'll wait until I can do it in person.' "Sorry, something happened. Something big." Harry said.

Jean was silent for a second. "Should I go home?" She asked.

Harry bit his lip. "No, stay there. I'm on my way." He assured.

"Okay then... I'll see you in a bit." She said before hanging up.

Harry put the phone back in his pocket. "Right, tax-" He paused. 'Maybe I could try that again?' He thought, looking at his feet. "Worth a try." he muttered. Settling into a starting sprint pose, he made sure he was facing the right way and took a deep breath. "Here goes." He breathed.

Pushing off, focused his thoughts on getting to the restaurant fast, and made sure to pay attention to where he was running this time. He widened his eyes when like before time seemed to slow down, while he ran a lot faster than normal. To his eyes, people seemed to be standing still. Grinning, he focused even more and shot off in a streak of white.

He arrived in an alley just next to the seafood place, stumbling when he stopped. "Awesome!" He cheered. Sniffing, he frowned when he smelled something burning. Looking around he jumped when he saw that it was his shoes smoking. "Shit!" Seeing a puddle, he hurried over to it and submerged his feet, sighing in relief when they stopped smoldering. Stepping out, he cursed when he saw that his shoes (white high-top converse) were now charred in a few places, while the rubber on the bottom looked as if it had been attacked by a belt sander it was so worn.

He sucked it up and made his way round the corner, finding himself in front of the Seafood restaurant. He looked into the window and searched for Jean, then smiled and waved when he found her waving for his attention. He quickly entered and walked up to her.

"Hey Jean." He greeted, giving her a brief kiss.

"Hey there Babe." Jean returned it quickly then seperated and allowed Harry to sit down. "So what happened? You sounded pretty serious." She asked. Looking down, she saw Harry's shoes and gaped. "What happened to your shoes! You just got those yesterday!"

Harry went to explain but was interrupted by a waitress.

"Hey there guys!" The girl said. She was asian, and about two years younger than Harry, meaning around 17, with black hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She was slim, but quite athletic looking. Overall Harry thought that she was very pretty, but he had Jean who was just as beautiful if not more so.

Harry winced. "Hey Kira." He said.

"Hi." Jean said shortly. She knew for a fact that TKira had a crush on Harry, and while she couldn't deny that she understood why, it still sometimes made Jean seem short with her. She actually liked Kira, but sue her, she was the jealous type.

Kira sighed at Jean's short greeting. "So, your usual?" She asked.

"Yeah, please." Harry said, and Jean nodded.

"Coming right up!" Kira said, walking away.

Jean turned back to Harry. "So, you were saying?"

Harry nodded. "Well..." He then explained everything that happened, from being attacked by thugs to being rescued by Heimdall, then discovering his powers.

Jean just sat there, a prawn halfway to her mouth. "Woah. So you're a mutant like me?" She asked, smiling.

"I thought so, but that big guy said I wasn't. He said I should go to new mexico and find a guy called Erik Selvig. Apparently someone with him will know." He shrugged.

Jean nodded. "So you said you can run really fast?" She grinned.

Harry grinned as well. "Yeah." Looking around, he looked out the window and smirked. "See that plushy toy stand on the dock?" He said, pointing it out.

Jean looked. "Yeah?" She confirmed.

"Watch." Harry said simply.

Jean nodded, then widened her eyes when Harry seemed to vanish, leaving a burst of wind which messed up some napkins, then reappeared a second later holding a teddy bear.

"Woah!" Harry said, stumbling to a stop.

Jean jumped up. "Harry, that was awesome!" She said, clapping happily. "How fast can you go?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, sitting back down. "I don't know, I haven't tried full on sprinting yet, but I know I made it here in ten seconds and I was over fifteen miles away."

Jean let her mouth hang open. "That's almost two and a half kilometers a second! And you say you haven't even tried sprinting yet?" She breathed, and Harry nodded. "So how do you do it?" She asked.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm not sure exactly. I've only just started, but from what I can tell I just focus my mind on wanting to get somewhere fast enough and then it happens. From what i can tell though it doesn't stop me from running normally." He explained.

Jean nodded. "So it's will based I suppose. Fascinating." She muttered. She had only ever met a few other people with powers before now, and even then she hadn't seen them in action, so to see Harry using his powers interested her greatly. Not only that, it also made her feel even more connected to him.

"Yeah, I'm also stronger too. I don't know how much stronger though, I haven't tested that yet. It's just based on the fact that I would need to be more durable to withstand the speeds I'm running." He explained. "Though, I think I'm also telepathic, like you." He said.

Jean widened her eyes. "You are? Try reading mine, I'll be able to feel it." She said, taking on a focused expression.

Harry frowned. "You sure?" Jean nodded. "Okay then." Harry looked deep into Jean's eyes, trying to hear for something. He could sense her mind, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't penetrate it to hear her thoughts. He tried harder, not noticing the blood leak from his nose.

"H..ry! .a..r.! .arry! HARRY!" Harry came back, groaning as he held his head.

"Ugh, what hit me?" He moaned, not liking the throbbing pain in his head at all.

Jean rubbed his arm and looked at him worriedly. "I definitely felt you try and enter my mind, so you are telepathic. But it isn't too strong. I'm sorry, I should have told you not to try and force it." She apologized.

Harry waved it off. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine now." And he was. Whatever healed him back at the alley got rid of the headache right quick as well. 'Healing factor?' He wondered.

"Alright..." Jean said reluctantly. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Let's call it a day, we can book a flight to new mexico tomorrow." Jean concluded.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I could try and run there..." He trailed off at her blank stare. "...nevermind." He held out his arm, interlacing his fingers with hers.

They exited the restaurant, never noticing Kira standing there with wide eyes. "He's just like me." She breathed, clenching her fists, which sparked with electricity.

[3 Days Later, 100 miles outside Puente Antiguo]

Harry sat on the bus heading to the village Heimdall had spoken of, while Jean was asleep next to him, laying her head on his lap. Harry smiled down at her, stroking her hair.

They had taken a flight to new mexico and had arrived around an hour ago, and quickly found a bus that was going in the direction of their destination. Harry hadn't had many oppurtunities to use his powers since then, and he was itching with anticipation.

"Actually..." He smirked. "Can you stop just here please?" He asked the bus driver.

The driver sighed in relief. "Sure thing, you expecting a pickup?" He asked, pulling to the side of the road where was a bench and a phone booth.

Harry shrugged. "Something like that." He grinned. The bus driver looked at him strangely for a moment, but shrugged it off. Harry picked up their luggage which was just two gym bags and held them on his shoulders, while he himself picked Jean up bridal style very carefully, making sure not to wake her up. He made his way off the bus, which then made a U-turn and drove off. Harry waited for a moment until he was sure it was far enough before he turned to the direction he needed to go.

He looked at his watch, taking note of the time. "Here we go." He said, bracing himself. Then he kicked off, immediately breaking the sound barrier and disappearing from human eyesight.

[Puente Antiguo]

Harry suddenly appeared in the middle of the town, managing to not stumble this time.

The sudden shock of stopping caused Jean to snap awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. *Yawn* "Oh, we arrived?" She said as Harry put her down and handed her bag to her.

Harry coughed. "Uh, yeah. The bus drove off, I thought it was about time to wake you." He said. He looked at his watch. '40 seconds. That's 4km a second. I'm getting faster quickly.' He thought.

Jean looked at him strangely, having a feeling he was leaving something out, but eventually dismissed it. She looked around. "This town's quite small. There's a diner over there, we could ask if anyone knows Selvig." She suggested, pointing at the traditional looking diner.

Harry nodded. "Good idea, let's go." He agreed.

After making it to the diner, they had a quick meal, after which their waiter told them that Doctor Selvig lived in quite a unique looking house a bit further from away from the village. Harry thanked her and they left, making their way along the road towards the house.

"Come on-" Harry whined. He wanted to run there, but Jean seemed resistant.

Jean sighed. "Fine." She conceded, allowing herself to be picked up by Harry. She yelped when she felt his hand pinch her ass. "Why you-" She trailed off when Harry blurred into motion.

[Selvig's House. Thor]

Thor sat up quickly when he felt a power coming towards the house. It was coming fast too.

"Jane!" He called, forgoing a shirt and running to the dining room in his tracksuit bottoms he had aquired.

Jane hurried out of her room. She was quite short but pretty, with long brown hair. "Yes Thor?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"There is someone coming towards us fast. I don't know the presence, but it doesn't seem hostile." He said.

Jane sighed. She had humored Thor when he talked about Yggdrasil the other night, but his insistance that he was the God of Thunder was getting a bit tiring. "Look-" She started.

She was interrupted when a loud boom sounded outside. Looking out of the glass paneled walls, they saw a man appear out of nowhere carrying a redhead. The man looked of equal stature to himself, Thor thought, while the woman was just as beautiful if not more beautiful than most Asgardian women he had seen.

"What the..?" Jane muttered.

Thor, thinking it might be Asgardians looking for him hurried outside towards the couple. "Brother, Sister!" He called, causing the two to look up at him, rather strangely.

Harry looked at the blonde haired man strangely at his addressing of Harry. "Uh, hi. I'm Harry." He greeted.

Jean nodded in greeting. She thought the man to be quite looking, but in her opinion Harry outclassed everyone. "Jean." She said.

Thor frowned at the greeting. "You were not sent by my father?" he asked.

Harry blinked. "Uh, no. I was told to come here though, is this where Doctor Selvig lives?" He asked.

Thor nodded. "Yes, though he and another have departed for the time being. Please, accompany me." He offered.

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

They followed Thor into the house, where Jane greeted them as well. They were made some coffee, which they accepted.

"So how did you do that Harry? You just appeared." Jane asked eagerly.

Harry grinned sheepishly at the flat look Jean gave him. "Well, I just sort of can. I haven't had time to study the details yet. I started being able to do this around three days ago." He said.

Thor widened his eyes. "How old are you, Harry Potter?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm nineteen. Just about to turn twenty." He said.

Thor seemed to know something, as he asked another question. "Who was it that sent you here, what was their name?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "Heimdall. Why?"

Thor fell into his seat. "I thought the Bifrost was broken?" He muttered.

Harry was tired of the questions and no answers. "Why did you ask? Do you know something?"

Thor nodded. "I believe I am the one he wanted you to find. I am Thor, son of Odin, the King of Asgard. I believe you are Asgardian as well."

**END (This was actually originally split into two chapters. The second one ended here.)**


	5. Plot Bunnies 5: Bleach - Marvel

**Black Reaper of the Crown (Bleach / Marvel Universe)**

Yhwach stood silently, looking at the soul king with his broadsword in hand. 'Finally, this is it.' He thought. Raising his arm, he thrusted the sword through the crystal and consequently through the Soul King before quickly stepping back. "Nothing Happened?" He muttered, a deep frown on his bearded face.

[Realm of the Dead: Earth 616]

In the Realm of the Dead, the Cosmic entity known as Mistress Death perked her head as she felt a slight buzz. "So it's time." A smooth, deep but sensual voice spoke; an act which gave all of her minions a metaphoric heart attack.

She stood from her throne, revealing her previously shadowed form. She was tall, standing at 6'2" and although it was covered, her figure was such that any eye, male or female would be unable to stop admiring it. With large, perky breasts and wide, perfect hips, even the goddesses of mortal pantheons would be jealous. All of that wasn't even considering her face, which was constantly covered; no other being bar herself had ever seen it. Though her hands were pale, with smooth white skin and black fingernail polish.

"Mistress?" A minion asked her.

The minion shivered in fear when she turned her head towards him and cowered away. "Time to see what my pet project produced." She said.

[Soul King's Palace]

Yhwach looked up when he heard the footsteps and sensed the presence of Ichigo, widening his eyes at his immense presence. 'That damn Monk..' He cursed. 'How is Ichigo so powerful already?' He wondered.

"Ichigo..." He said, turning to face the newly awakened quincy. "Such a pitiful little bug. The Gears of fate will crush you." He said, activating the almighty power again. "At least let me bury you myself." He offered.

Ichigo ignored him. "We've come to stop you, Yhwach."

Yhwach nodded. "I know. I saw it all." He agreed. "You've come to stop me from killing the Soul King, no?"

Ichigo frowned. "You saw? What are you trying to say?" He had a bad feeling about the way the conversation was heading.

Orihime tugged on Ichigo's sleave. "Kurosaki-kun..." She pointed at the Quincy leader's eyes. "His eyes.." She breathed. She shivered at the creepy stare the three irised eyes directed at their group.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. 'Should I use it now?' He wondered. 'No, I'm still new to it. I don't know if he knows a way to counter it yet.' He thought. "Your eyes, what's wrong with them?" He asked, playing dumb.

Yhwach smirked slightly. "These eyes are the eyes that see through everything. The proof of a true Quincy." He saw that most of them were still confused, so decided to demonstrate. "You met the Monk on the way here and he took some of your power and revived himself. Then you followed what he said about coming here." He said, making everyone but Ichigo step back in alarm. "I saw everything. You appearing here, what you'll do next. But I'm sorry Ichigo..." He stepped to the side, making Ichigo widen his eyes and grit his teeth in anger. "...you're already too late." Behind him, the crystal holding the soul king had been impaled.

Yhwach grinned. "The Soul King is no more. You have no more moves left to take."

Ichigo was about to dash forward and remove the sword, but they were all stopped when a female voice spoke from nowhere.

"Oh dear. What a dire situation." Yhwach widened his eyes.

'What the-' He looked around frantically. '-I didn't see this!'

"Of course you wouldn't see this coming, you insect." They all turned quickly to see Mistress Death standing by the crystal, her hand resting on it. They all shivered, even Yhwach, when the faceless being turned to face them. "Ichibei Hyousube was right to change you into an ant. Presuming to be the child of a non-sentient being? Such idiocy." She said, shaking her head.

Ichigo blinked. He could feel some sort of connection to the hooded woman, but he didn't know why. "Who are you?" He asked.

The hooded woman turned to him, and unlike his friends he saw the outline of a face underneath the hood. From what he could see, the skin was unnaturally pale, while the black kissable lips were pulled into an amused smirk. He couldn't see above the mouth.

"My champion! How wonderful to meet you at last." She said happily.

Yhwach growled at the woman. "Who are you, wench." He demanded, his archaic speech emerging.

*Sigh* "Really? You had to use the word 'wench.'?" She asked angrily. "I am Death." She then looked at Ichigo. "Well, Ichigo can call me mistress Death." She said, making Ichigo blush slightly, while Orihime frowned.

"Death? You presume to be the embodiment of a fundamental force?" Yhwach asked incredulously.

Mistress Death nodded. "Of course. What else, insect? If you would like proof, then observe." She said, holding out her hand to the crystal containing Yhwach's sword and the Soul King. Suddenly, the crystal disappeared, while the sword flew into her hands. "I created the Soul King."

Ichigo and company stepped back in shock, while Yhwach struggled desperately to bring his sword back to him. 'Damn it, most of my soul is still in there.' He thought. He had barely registered what had happened, and though the claim of the being before them was a large one, he still presumed that he would be able to overcome her.

Ichigo gulped. "So you are the Soul King?" He asked, then looking at her he changed his statement. "Soul Queen rather?"

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "No my champion. I created him. I claimed this world as my own thousands of years ago, when it was just a wasteland of various people that had tremendous powers. Before then the man known as Genryusai Yammamoto was just someone with good leadership skills, so I implanted the idea of the Soul Society into his mind, then created the Soul King to serve as an unseen Keystone to the realm."

Ichigo nodded. "What do you want here then?" He asked.

She shrugged, making Ichigo sweatdrop. "I didn't, at least not until I got here. I only came here because I sensed someone trying to destroy my creation. I'll be taking my leave now." She said, creating a black portal.

Ichigo held out his hand. "Wait!" He shouted.

She paused. "Yes?"

Ichigo looked at Yhwach, who for some reason seemed preoccupied with muttering to himself. "Can you help us get rid of Yhwach?" He requested.

"Help?" She asked, as if the question was strange. "Ichigo my dear, I wouldn't need your help. But nevermind that. Why should I do this for you?" She asked, stepping up close to him.

Ichigo widened his eyes. "You're kidding, right? He's going to destroy the world!" He exclaimed.

Death blinked underneath her hood and looked at Yhwach, who now stood silent. "Really? Him?" She muttered disbelievingly. She turned back to Ichigo. "Tell you what." She began, trailing her finger on Ichigo's jaw, making him blush. "If you come with me to my home reality, then I'll erase Yhwach and let everyone live in peace here." She offered.

Ichigo's companions began to object loudly.

"Ichigo can't leave! People will miss him!" Orihimi shouted.

"My sister still hasn't had a chance to get to know him as a Shiba!" Ganju protested.

"I still haven't taken his virginity!" Yoruichi roared, making Ichigo look at her like she was insane.

The embodiment of death regarded them for a moment. "Hmmm." She sounded as if she was actually considering their arguments. "Honestly the most convincing argument is Yoruichi's." She said, making Yoruichi pump her fist. "But no-can-do. That'll be my responsibility."

Ichigo almost fainted at the statement, while Yoruichi just pouted. "You're joking right!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Maybe." She smirked. "Come on Ichigo, decisions. Either you can stay here and fight him, which will mean that what he expected to happen will happen. The soul society will be destroyed, and there isn't any guarantee that you will beat him. Or, you can come with me and I recreate the Soul King and eliminate the insect." She said.

"I'll come with you." Ichigo sighed.

Yhwach spoke up. "Like she'll be able to-" He was cut off when he suddenly burst into a fine mist of blood, while a white blob of energy was sucked into Death's outstretched hand.

"Good choice Ichigo." She said, holding out her hand, which Ichigo took.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Ichigo asked, looking at his friends.

Death sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have rather a pressing Issue that needs to be dealt with. Once that has been sorted, I will let you write each person a letter."

**END (This was an unfinished chapter)**


	6. Plot Bunnies 6: Harry Potter - Marvel

**Longinus Harry (Harry Potter / Highschool DxD)**

Generally it is assumed that a sacred gear, while sentient in and of its self due to the soul placed inside it, cannot choose its wielder. Either it is given to its wielder in the case of the sacred gears that have multiple copies, or in the case of unique gears such as the Longinus gears, the gear is randomly placed into the soul of someone with the right qualities.

However in nature there are always exceptions to the rules. In this case, the exception to the rule of the gear not choosing its wielder is exclusively held by the True Longinus, the first and most powerful sacred gear that is capable of killing gods; as well as the only one that can do so in its base form. The reason that it exceeds the rule is because the gear does not have an actual soul implanted within it, rather it contains the will of God; the creator of sacred gears.

Currently stripped down to its component Holy energy particles, the True Longinus resided in the Dimensional Gap as it choses its next wielder after decades if not centuries of inaction.

Currently it was observing a candidate named Cao Cao, the hero descendant of the original Cao Cao. It was not particularly eager to bond with the young child, as it could see that while the boy held the capabilities to wield True Longinus in battle, his soul held no true purpose and therefore would not bring out the ancient spear's true potential.

As it made one last scan around the earth for capable humans, the spear paused when it felt a ping back from a soul that it had not noticed before. The child was young, barely a year old and its parents had just died. The spear read his soul, and found itself satisfied. The boy held not only the capabilty to wield the True Longinus in battle better than Cao Cao due to his magical core; his soul was also inherently kind and its purpose was simple but uniquely pure: protect.

Immediately collecting itself into its spear form, the godkiller opened a portal into the human word and shot through it faster than the eye could see.

[Privet Drive, Surrey: England]

The rickety old headmaster of Hogwarts had just laid the boy-who-lived down on the Dursley's doorstepin a basket, and was now stood on the sidewalk gazing into the stars. He noticed a particularly bright one that seemed to be a bit more yellow than the rest and smiled, thinking it was a sign of good fortune.

"I wonder what the Centaurs would say about that." The man said before apparating away.

This action caused him to miss said 'star' appearing to grow bigger and bigger, causing a deafening boom as it broke the sound barrier. Residents of Privet Drive would never know or see what caused the noise, as just as the sound reached the ears of the streets inhabitants, the True Longinus impacted the young child just recently placed outside their door. Instead of impaling the infant however, the spear phased into its flesh, and within a second it completely bonded with his soul, dissapearing from sight.

The door to number four burst open suddenly, revealing an irritated looking short purple haired young woman. She was wearing black denim short shorts, a black tank top and a mid thigh length purple cardigan. She had a nice figure, standing at a good 5'11" with a proportionately endowed body. Some would compare her to an amazon.

She 'tch'ed as she stood on the steps, holding a wash cloth that she used to clean what looked like blood off of her hands.

"Those baboons were no help." She grumbled, throwing the cloth to the floor where it dissolved in purple flames. Looking up, she peered down each end of the street. "I sensed a wizard out here earlier, I wonder why?" She muttered. Hearing a rustling of bushes across the road, she made to step out. "Who's there?!"

"Keep it down, woman." An older looking man said, standing in a dressing gown outside his house with a mug of hot drink.

"Keep it down?" The woman said incredulously. Her face morphed into an expression of anger and she made to walk down the stairs. "I'm the great Walburga! I'll show you who should ke-woah!" She exclaimed, tripping over something and landing on her face. "Great." She sighed, lying still. After a moment she sat up, rubbing her head and looking around for what tripped her. "What was... that?" She trailed off, laying her eyes on the baby laying in the basket she had just tripped over. "No." She said, getting up.

"Wah!" The baby moaned, making the woman pause and close her eyes.

"Damn." She sighed. Turning, she slowly walked back to the baby and kneeled beside it. Taking in its appearance, she made an account. "So, male judging by the blue clothes and black hair, green eyes and pale skin." She listed. "Hmm." Closing her eyes, she tried sensing for a magical core and smirked when she found quite the unique one in the baby. "Well, now isn't this interesting." She opened her eyes and picked up the letter inside the basket.

To whomever reads this note, it seems that due to unforeseen circumstances on my part young Harry has not made it to the Dursleys and instead you have found him. I enchanted this letter to change depending on this fact.

My name is Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

If by now the letter has not burned up in your hands and I have not appeared in person, then that means you are both willing and capable enough to take care of this wonderful young man in a way that would be at least minimally acceptable to me. I thank you for this, and I wish you and young Harry the best of luck until I see him in Hogwarts when he turns eleven.

Many thanks,

Albus.

"Fuck. Stupid wizard magic telling me what I'm thinking." Walburga muttered, though her expression was a soft one. Relenting, she stood and picked Harry up, then kissed his forehead. "Come on then Harry, I suppose I had better get you to my humble lair before someone finds me out here." She muttered, dissapearing in a purple teleportation circle a moment later.

The man that had told her to be quiet a moment ago stood watching the spot where she disappeared in wide eyed shock. "I need to get some different tea leaves." He muttered, looking at his drink suspiciously.

[Eleven years later, Charring cross road.]

Looking at the legendary entrance to the English wizarding society's hub, both the Descendant of Saint Walpurga and the Boy-Who-Lived found themselves dissapointed.

"So dirty." Walburga said. The sorceress had grown her hair out, and it now flowed down to the middle of her back.

Harry sighed, he was dissapointed as well, but he wasn't as vocal about it as his guardian. Being eleven years old, Harry was just above average height for his age, with a healthy athletic build. His family's trademark messy black hair sat on his head and due to the influence of the True Longinus, over the years his eyes had slowly turned from bright green to a shining gold that captivated most people that he talked to.

Harry moved towards the door. "Come on, Walburga. You may be a former priest, but that doesn't mean you have to act mean all the time." He said, opening the door for her.

Ruffling his hair playfully, Walburga chuckled when he swatted her hand away. "Harry, I enjoy killing people. I don't even consider that cruelty, it's just how I am. And besides, it is dirty." She said. They soon found themselves inside the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry winced when he saw the dingy atmosphere and grubby tables. "Case and point." She said blankly.

Harry smiled. Walking up to the bar, he was greeted by the owner. He was quite an old man, he had balding hair and a wrinkly face, though when he smiled his teeth were in better than average condition for his age.

"Ello' there young man, I'm Tom; the landlord of the leaky cauldron. Need to get into the alley do you?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Tom smiled. "No problem lad. Comes with the territory." He said, gesturing for Harry and Walburga to follow him.

Harry looked at the mug in the landlord's hand. "Excuse me, Tom?"

Tom turned. "Yeah, lad?"

Harry pointed to the dirty looking bug that the man was holding. "Why do your dishes look so dirty? I mean no offense, but I thought wizards would have cleaning spells." He asked.

Tom smirked. "It's no bother." He held the mug out. "See, the mug is actually spotlessly clean, but it's charmed to appear grubby and dirty as an extra deterrent to muggles just in case the wards somehow don't work. Stand still for a sec. " Harry did so, and Tom slowly brought the mug closer to Harry. Just as it got within reach of him, the cup appeared to suddenly become spotlessly clean and shiny.

"Ah." Harry nodded. It was a neat trick, but when your guardian can incinerate entire towns with her sacred gear, small things like this become somewhat unimpressive.

Tom pouted somewhat at the small reaction, but continued leading them to the alley. They exited out the back of the pub, at which point Tom walked up to the brick wall and tapped on a few bricks with his wand. After doing so, the wall quickly unravelled, revealing the alley full of magical shops inside.

Thanking the barkeep, Harry and Walburga proceeded inside.

"Despite their utter ineptitude at the combat magic that sorcerers and the other factions use, I must admit that Wizards are quite adept at small things like that." Walburga admitted as she walked alongside Harry, her hand resting on his shoulder. She absently looked at the few unimportant stores they walked past and noted a few that she might visit at some point.

Harry smirked. "Even though those things are kind of pointless?" Harry asked.

Walburga smirked as well. "Indeed." She chuckled. "I think the first order of business is to retrieve money from the bank." She suggested.

Harry agreed, so they made their way to Gringotts, where the goblins outside the doors looked nervously at the both of them, possibly sensing the presence of the God-Killing weapons inside of them. They soon found themselves in the lobby, where they made their way to the first available teller.

"Yes?" The Goblin asked shortly, not even looking up.

Walburga rolled her eyes at the Goblin's attitude but refrained from saying anything.

"My name is Harry James Potter and this is my guardian, Walburga, I'd like to convert some pounds into galleons." Harry said. Looking up, the Goblin went wide eyed and seemed to almost choke on its tongue when it laid eyes on Harry and quickly left to go get someone else. "I thought at least the Goblins wouldn't care about my 'fame'." He sighed.

"They don't, they can sense the True Longinus in you. They act so strangely because a few centuries ago a previous wielder annihilated an entire army of Goblins like it was nothing." Walburga explained.

Harry blinked. "Really? An entire army? Woah." He breathed. He wandered if he would ever become that strong.

"Excuse me, mister Potter?"

Harry turned and saw the Goblin that had left a minute ago return with another, even older looking Goblin. "Yes?" He asked. He had a feeling where this was going.

"I am Ragnok, the president of the bank. Please accompany me to a meeting room." He said.

"No." Harry replied.

The Goblin blinked. "No? What do you mean no?" He asked incredulously.

"No usually means the declining of the request or question. If you're asking why I said no, then it's simple. I asked if I could swap some English money for Galleons, not to be taken to a meeting room to be interrogated or maybe even executed." He explained.

Four Goblin guards surrounded the duo suddenly, while Ragnok's expression changed to anger. "You will come with me, now." He insisted. The display was now attracting attention, not that the Goblins cared.

Walburga scowled lightly. "Are you threatening my Harry?" She said slowly, her voice lowering in warning. Purple flames surrounded her hands, causing the Goblins to shy away in fear.

Ragnok gulped and waved his hand, making the guards slowly back away. "N-No, of course not Lady Walburga." He gulped. He pointed at the Goblin that came to get him. "You! Serve mister Potter and his guardian immediately! Don't bother me again!" He stuttered, before hurrying off.

The now lone Goblin scurried to his desk. "Yes, of course, how much would you like to convert, mister Potter?" The Goblin asked.

They quickly made their transaction and left the bank. Not wanting to daudle, they made their way around the shops and baught all the necessary school items, not really caring about anything being sold in the alley as Walburga had infinitely more rare and valuable items as well as more powerful artifacts back at her manor.

The wand they got Harry was a Phoenix feather and Holly wand, they tuned out anything Ollivander said about the wand as Harry wasn't really planning on using it anyway; Walburga had already taught him how to externalize and manipulate his magic without a focus, so it was just for show. Also, Walburga planned to teach Harry a form of messaging magic using a conjured familiar, so he wouldn't need to get an owl.

Since it was the day of the train ride to Hogwarts, after they had made all their purchases Harry and Walburga made their way to Kings Cross.

**END (This was an unfinished chapter)**


	7. Plot Bunnies 7: RVampire - Fairy Tail

**Tsukune Zeref (Rosario Vampire / Fairy Tail)**

If someone were to look at Tsukune Zeref Aono from an observatory point of view, they would see an ordinary young man of thirteen years of age. He had stylishly messy brown hair, brown eyes and an average height and build for his age.

However should you be one of his family members or his closest friend, you would know that he is anything but normal. From a young age, he has been obsessed with the idea of the supernatural. His mother tried heavily to discourage his obession, from gently explaining it to attempting to force him to stop researching it.

"Fat lot of good that did." Tsukune muttered, sitting at his desk in his room. True to his comment, he hadn't stopped researching the supernatural. Though his room didn't show it. It was fairly plain, having a single bed, a TV stand with a 20 inch TV, a desk and a closet for his clothes.

There was also a whole cupboard dedicated to his obsession, something he wasn't happy about, wanting to display it proudly around his room. However it was a condition that his mother forced on him: he was free to research and enjoy stories about the supernatural, but he had to keep his books and other items out of plain view. He could somewhat understand this, as his mother might be worried how he would appear to people that visited their house.

Currently Tsukune was reading a book about wielding magic, his favourite topic in supernatural books. His brown eyes eagerly flew across the words, taking in all of the information.

"Magic can take many different forms, and can be manipulated in various different ways. However, humans themselves are not inherently capable of wielding magic." Tsukune frowned at this. "The theory is that when God threw Adam and Eve out of Eden, he also stripped humanity's ability to use magic without some sort of catalyst." He read aloud. "I suppose a catalyst is a wand or staff." He muttered.

He turned the page to continue. "As to what creatures can use magic, examples would be Fairies, Demons, Djin, Dragons and many others. Where are they all you might wonder? If there are so many species that can use magic, where are they? Some were thought to have died after God flooded the world and they were not allowed on Noah's ark, though it is a generally accepted theory that they exist, some having a human form, some just in a hidden world that Humans are not capable of accessing." He finished.

Tsukune grinned. "Awesome!" He exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "Magical creatures living among us? A hidden world inaccessible to humans? This is the best book I've read yet!" He turned the book over to its front, revealing the cover as being fairly medieval looking leather in top condition. "Written by... Tenmei Mikogami." He said. He sat in thought for a moment, trying to see if he could recognize the name. "Tenmei... Tenmei..." He muttered, tapping his chin. "Meh!" He shrugged. "Probably saw the name in the library once." He theorized.

*Knock Knock*

"Tsukune!" his mother's voice echoed from behind his door. "Are you dressed? You aren't looking at any indecent websites on your laptop are you?" She accused.

Tsukune's face took on a mortified expression. "W-what? No I'm not!" He sputtered.

"Aha!" His mother exclaimed, slamming open the door suddenly. Sayla Zeref stood there in all her glory. Being a very attractive woman, Sayla attracted a lot of male admirers, though she rejected every single one. She was quite pale but not in an unhealthy way, with long black hair and a well endowed body along with an ethereally beautiful face and orange eyes. She wore a white long sleeve jumper and black short shorts. With how young she looked and the way she dressed, most thought that she was Tsukune's sister rather than his mother. Hell, most people thought they weren't even related.

Seeing Tsukune sitting there with wide eyes and a book, she stood straight and smiled. "Good. Breakfast is ready Tsukune, but be quick or you'll be late for school." She said.

Tsukune looked at his clock, which read 7:45. "Damn! The bus gets here in fifteen minutes!" He said, jumping up and grabbing his grey school blazer. Heading towards the landing, he kissed his mother on the cheek as he ran past. "Thanks mom!" He said, making his way down the stairs.

"Be careful!" She replied, smiling. Waiting a second, she let out a breath when she was sure Tsukune was downstairs. "Now..." She muttered, walking to his desk. Seeing the book he was reading, she frowned. "Tenmei..." She muttered in anger at seeing the author. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "That bastard, he's doing this on purpose. Tsukune's getting closer and closer to actually reaching the supernatural world. Zeref-sama wanted me to wait until exactly four hundred years had passed until I unsealed Tsukune's magic."

Slowly, her angry expression faded, turning into a contemplative one. "But... maybe it is time..." She muttered. "With Tsukune's early awakening into consciousness and his interest in the supernatural it's bound to happen sooner rather than later." She sighed, before bringing her thumb to her mouth and biting on it to draw blood. She drew a circle on Tsukune's desk from the blood, along with other strange symbols along the outside edge. "Venga, END." She intoned, slamming her hand inside the circle.

For a second, nothing happened. Then, she noticed the light start to drain from the room and the sunlight from the window being blocked by dark energy. The blood making up the magic circle started glowing and the temperature in the room started to rise, and as she stepped back from the magic circle, a burst of dark energy slowly came forth from the book then coalesced into a large ornate book with the word END in large letters on the front.

Once the book had formed completely, all the residual effects of its summoning faded away, apart from the fact that it consistently radiated a strange sort of heat.

Sayla slowly picked the book up, running her hands over the cover. She tried opening the book, but nothing happened as she couldn't even seperate two pages.

"Mom! Are you okay? I heard..." Sayla turned to see Tsukune run into the room with a worried expression. His expression changed into one of confusion however when he saw Sayla standing there with a serious expression on her face. Looking around, he noted the strange markings on his desk and the book held in Sayla's hands.

Sayla walked towards Tsukune until she stood right in front of him. "Tsukune, you've always had an interest in the supernatural and its works. You want it to exist." She said.

Tsukune frowned in confusion at where the conversation was going. "I don't want it to exist, I already believe that it does." He stated.

Sayla smiled at that. "Yes, you believe. But belief in this world is the act of thinking something exists but without definitive proof. I don't believe the supernatural exists Tsukune." She said.

Tsukune blinked at her words before he widened his eyes in shock when he registered the way she said it. "You mean...?" He trailed off.

Sayla nodded. "I don't believe it exists, I know it does." She then held out the book to Tsukune.

Tsukune read the title. "END?" He said absently.

Sayla nodded. "If you want real information about the supernatural and magic, take the book. However, know that if you choose to do so, you will learn things. Some will be good and some will be bad. There will be things that will cause you to regret ever taking an interest in the supernatural." She warned, watching him as he widened his eyes at her words.

Tsukune looked down and stared at the book as he deliberated on what to do.

Now, most people would immediately dismiss Sayla's words as insane and not believe them for a second. However, having an obsession with the supernatural and having known Sayla for the past thirteen years made him suspend his disbelief.

**END (This was an unfinished chapter)**


End file.
